1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of repairing a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel), and more particularly, to a method of repairing an LCD panel obtained by one-drop-fill (ODF) method and having a mura defect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, display devices, such as LCD devices, have undergone great improvements in the areas of high performance, quality, larger size, and lower cost. Generally, the LCD panel is erectly placed, and gravity will change the internal pressure balance of the LCD panel. Please refer to FIG. 1 showing a schematic diagram of a conventional erectly placed LCD panel. The LCD panel 100 has two glass substrates 10 and 12, and the liquid crystal 16 is filled between the glass substrates 10 and 12 and is encapsulated by a sealing region 14. When the LCD panel 100 is erectly placed, three kinds of forces, which are shown as F1, F2, and F3 in FIG. 1, are exerted onto the bottom region 18 of the LCD panel 100. The arrows indicate the directions of F1, F2, and F3. The first force F1 is caused by a pressure difference between the liquid crystal 16 in the LCD panel 100 and the outside environment. The second force F2 is caused by the capillarity of the liquid crystal 16. The third force F3 is caused by the gravity of the liquid crystal.
When the sum of the forces F1 and F2 is larger than or equal to the force F3, the liquid crystal 16 in the LCD panel 100 is in a pressure balanced condition, and the images can be normally displayed. If the sum of the forces F1 and F2 is smaller than the force F3, a gravity mura will happen at the bottom region 18 of the erectly placed LCD panel 100, and seriously worsen the image quality.
FIG. 2 shows the schematic top view diagram of the conventional LCD panel shown in FIG. 1. The sealing region 14 is usually formed into a rectangular shape.
An ODF method has been developed for the large-size LCD panel manufacture to fast assembly cells and save cost of liquid crystal. However, the closed seal pattern of the ODF panel is a closed system. When the amount of the liquid crystal is not well controlled, a mura defect easily occurs due to excess amount. The resulting panel can not be repaired due to the close system, causing an huge economic loss.
Therefore, there is still a need for a method of repairing an LCD panel product having a mura defect.